Credit Options
Credit Options (Return to Home) Copied from the in-game Credit Options: Superhero accountSuperhero account is a set of unique features which extend ergonomy of the user interface: *'Overview screen' - enables screen that shows most important information's from all of your cities gathered in a single place (for example: resource levels / production, equipment, units, activities etc). This screen provides the best and quickest way of knowing everything that is currently happening in your civilization. *'Harvesting debris' - automatically calculates number of required harvesters to collect entire debris field. Also enables automatic redirection back to the map after sending harvesting mission. Both features make mass harvesting much easier and faster. *'Exchange post' - enables the opportunity to duplicate up to 10 auctions in one shot under the [Sell Resources] tab. *'Battle Simulator' - allows you to import real units into the simulator together with equipment, behavior and bonus configuration. *'City under attack indicator' - on the main screen, any city that is under attack will be marked with red color *'Worthwhileness indicator' - when buying in Exchange Post, prices are colored based on price vs value. price < value, price = value, price > value. Move cursor over the price to see exact worthwhileness indicator value. *'Export battle report' - allows you to export armies from your battle report into simulator. *'Battle Simulator' - max. number of units you can simulate is increased to 96 (from 32). *'Produce missing equipment' - displays list of missing Mech equipment, taking into account current stock and production. Then you are able to produce it with just one click. *'Harvesting and Exploration auto recall' - if someone had collected debris field or conquered NPC location targeted by your missions, these missions will be automatically canceled. *'Exchange post buy filters' - you are able to filter auctions by alliance, looking for, paying with and price ratio. *'E-Mail notification' - you will receive an e-mail message when your city is under attack or running out of power cells. *'Notepad' - build-in notepad for your private notes. see SHA overview video. Crystal production +10%*Increases crystals production by 10% Gas production +10%*Increases gas production by 10% Cells production +10%*Increases cells production by 10% Queuing 2 buildings*Allows for queuing of 2 buildings. Upon the completion of the current build process the next building in the queue will begin construction automatically. Queuing 4 buildings*Allows for queuing of 4 buildings. Upon the completion of the current build process the next building in the queue will begin construction automatically. Super queuing (10 buildings for short period)*Allows for queuing of 10 buildings for short period of time. Upon the completion of the current build process the next building in the queue will begin construction automatically. This feature is ideal for quick extending of the new city. Units auto re-arm & repair*Units returning from a mission or after being attacked will automatically start the re-arming and repairing process, in that order. *Also newly produced units will be auto-rearmed according to their default equipment template. *Each unit still requires an empty slot in a Mech Hangar in order to start the re-arming and repairing process. Units re-arm & repair time -25% *Units re-arm and repair speed is decreased by 25%. It works together with unit bonuses Transform resources efficiency 100% and speed x 10*Resource transformation efficiency will be increased to 100% irregardless of the resource type. *At the same time transformation speed will be increased 10 times *Resource transformation is available in your Recycling workshop building Active scan*Actively scans neighborhood - you will receive message with link to all NPC's and Debris fields in cities radar scanning range. *Scan is immediate and it's results are valid at the moment of the scan.